Legacy of the Living
Initially set during the Battle of Dalaran and Arthas' Purge, Legacy of the Living was the first RPG campaign set in the Warcraft universe that lasted longer than a session or two. It dealt with the Alliance immediately during the aftermath of the Scourging of Lordaeron, and the group's attempt to clean up Lordaeron. Synopsis It began with 6 players: Aevelm, Draven, Hector, Flex, Keggle, and Jin. After reaching the first break (due to scheduling conflicts), the dwarves (Flex and Keggle) split off to do a Dwarf episode. Alliances (Genesys) The campaign started when Genesys was first released. The party started in a remote village outside of Corin's Crossing. Moments later it came under attack by Scourge forces, and the group attempted to defend the village. Despite their individual efforts, the Scourge's attack was overwhelming. The group managed to evacuate the village and save most of its inhabitants and flee south into Tyr's Hand. Afterwards the party debated on what to do next, stay in the Plaguelands and deal with the Scourge directly, or travel south in search of allies. Eventually the decision to go south in search of allies was decided, and the group set off. Their first stop was Hearthglen, but on the way they were ambushed by undead. Jin was infected with plague, and as a result were rejected from entering Hearthglen. They continued down south before having a fatal run-in with a group of mercenaries set after Jin. In the ensuing battle the elven mercs killed Draven and the party could not revive him. After meeting up with a scoundrel they continued their jouney to Pyrewood. There, Aevelm discovered that his father had been discussing plans of secession from Garithos and his New Alliance. After striking an accord with Pyrewood, Ambermill declared its independence. Aevelm was tasked with assembling more allies in defiance to Garithos and the Scourge. The party traveled south to Hillsbrad and after a fateful run-in with Scourge agents and Syndicate forces, acquired the loyalty of Southshore. Hector however, had continued east while the group stayed in Southshore, to Stromgarde with Draven's body in tow. Stromgarde (Dungeon World) Hector, alongside help from Stromgarde's clergy, managed to revive Draven. However Draven's body did not come back in tact; the paladin had become blind as a result of his death. The party eventually arrived in Stromgarde after securing the loyalty of Southshore. While in Stromgarde the group got swept up in the local politics of the failing kingdom. Prince Galen, who secretly murdered his father, was unliked by his nobles. They saw him as a weak unfit king, incapable of leading Stromgarde in the coming storm. A noble by the name of Janet Atherton sponsored the opposition to Galen, and contracted the group to help in overthrowing him. Galen attempted to secure the loyalty of the party by granting them boons on behalf of Stromgarde. Aevelm was gifted Adonai's Mage Tower, Draven was awarded rights to land that allowed him to build a Silver Hand chapterhouse within Stromgarde's borders. To further complicate matters, the party had angered an ogre warband that was unleashed on the countryside. Her initial plan to perform a bloodless coup was overwritten by the party's desire to recover Trol'kalar and name Hector king. After weeks of searching the group split up and tackled the remaining pieces of the Trollbane sigil at one time. The party recovered the pieces and returned to open Trollbane Crypt and freed Trol'kalar. Galen had fled the city with his advisors and Hector was crowned king. He married Atherton to secure the loyalty of the strongest family in Stromgarde. Alliance Civil War (5e) Having secured the allegiance of Stromgarde, the party is able to breathe having accomplished the objective they set out to do all those months ago. However, their respite is interrupted by word that Magistrate Maleb has called for a meeting of the various members of the coalition.